All I Want for Christmas
by lil smiles
Summary: Lisbon is asked what she wants for Christmas. Jane/Lisbon Christmas fic. For Yana and Div. ONESHOT.


**A/N: Just one last gift from Santa. For all the ladies of Jello Forever, especially Yana for providing the inspiration behind the fic and Div for being my holly jolly beta. Enjoy!**

**Spoilers: Very minor references from Season 3 up to 3x10 _Jolly Red Elf_.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Mentalist. If that were true, there would have been way more Christmas in the first holiday episode, Minelli would have been donning a Santa suit and there would have been copious amounts of mistletoe. I do not own the Christmas carols or lyrics mentioned below. _All I Want For Christmas _belongs to Mariah Carey and its respective writers.**

* * *

**All I Want For Christmas**

"_We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year_!"

The Serious Crimes bullpen erupted into loud cheers. Even Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon couldn't keep a wide smile from spilling across her face. She had to give a hand to their new receptionist, Amy. The woman definitely knew how to throw a party. Holly, wreaths, eggnog, enough food to feed the entire state of California, the whole nine yards. Amy had even managed to get a beautiful Douglas fir into the building, decorated from top to bottom with ornaments and bobbles of all shapes, sizes and colors. Lisbon was admiring the twinkling lights when something landed on top of her head. Frowning, she turned around to face the culprit, although she had a sneaking suspicious as to who it was.

"You make an adorable elf, Lisbon," Jane beamed.

Glaring at him, Lisbon attempted to straighten the gaudy green contraption over her curls. Jane, who was donning a matching red Santa hat, watched her struggle for some time before reaching out to tug the white fur trim snugly above her brows. His fingers lightly brushed against her temple as he carefully swept the bangs out of her eyes.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"No problem."

He dropped his hands to his sides and deliberately took a step back to regain the space between them.

"Did you know that Santa is an anagram for Satan?" he quipped after a lengthy pause.

Lisbon snorted at the wild grin on his face before returning her attention to the tree.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he whispered.

"It is. I can't figure out how Amy got it in here."

"Never underestimate the magic of Christmas."

"You don't really believe that do you?"

"No," he replied wistfully. "It's a nice thought though."

Shrugging her shoulders, Lisbon sighed.

"Maybe there might be something to it."

"This coming from the woman who said that the Santa revelation and I quote 'crushed my heart like a cigarette.'"

"Hey, that was a few years ago. And just because Christmas _is_ overly commercialized, doesn't mean I can't enjoy the holidays."

"Just not enough to go back home to spend it with your family."

From the corner of her eye, she noticed his steady gaze on her. Jane must have overheard the obligatory phone call from her brother James who, as he had every year since she moved to Sacramento, invited her home for Christmas. And every year, her standard response was a _maybe_ that inevitably translated to a _maybe next time_.

"I have a prior commitment," she mumbled.

"A commitment that involves multiple viewings of _It's a Wonderful Life _and enough hot chocolate to induce a diabetic coma?"

She shook her head in disbelief. After all this time, she still couldn't believe she was really that predictable.

"And what exactly is wrong with that?"

"Nothing," he replied offhandedly.

"But?" she prompted.

"But, if I had a family to go home to for Christmas, I would."

His honesty took her by surprise. Slowly, she turned towards him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Jane…"

"It's okay," he reassured her with a small smile. "Enjoy your holidays, Lisbon."

She could only watch as he patted her hand before heading out the door.

* * *

She brushed away the light dust of snowflakes that had landed on her coat as she stepped inside an all too familiar building. It had been many years since she was last here. And although the old brick walls were now restored with a much needed fresh coat of paint, the place still exuded an aura of warmth just as she remembered.

"Hello?" her voice echoing as she spoke. "Is anyone here?"

No one responded. Peering down the dark hallway, Lisbon noticed a halo of light flooding from around the corner.

"Hello?" she called out again.

This time, a woman dressed in a festive apron emerged.

"Teresa?"

"Merry Christmas, Evie."

Lisbon couldn't help but smile as she was pulled into a hug. Evangeline Wilson had lived across the street from Lisbon when she first moved to Sacramento. Though they hardly saw each other, Evangeline treated Lisbon like family. The mother of two would drop by from time to time with a casserole or baked goodies in hand. So when Christmas rolled around, Evangeline had invited Lisbon over for dinner. Although Evangeline insisted that no one should spend Christmas alone, Lisbon had politely declined. But after eating dinner in front of the TV, Lisbon decided to stop by to wish Evangeline and her family a Merry Christmas. She was surprised to find no one at home and a note for her with an address, taped to the front door. Following the address led her to a modest brick building. She had driven past it every day on her way to work, never once noticing it was in fact a homeless shelter.

_Open Hearts _was a labor of love for Evangeline. It was a sanctuary for orphaned children and youth, providing a safe place for them to sleep at night. To celebrate the season, Evangeline and her wonderful volunteers put on a huge bash and that year had been no exception. It was one of the best Christmases Lisbon could remember and she deeply regretted not making it a tradition, after becoming so consumed by work.

"Oh, Merry Christmas, my darling! It's so good to see you," Evangeline gushed, embracing Lisbon once more.

"Sorry to be dropping by unannounced like this."

"Now don't be ridiculous, you know you are more than welcome here."

"I brought a little something."

Lisbon handed over the Tupperware container she was carrying full of gingerbread men.

"We had a lot of leftovers from the office party," she explained.

"Oh, thank you. The kids will love them. So, how have you been? How is everything at the CBI?"

"Busy, as usual. You take one scumbag off the street…"

"Three more show up in their place?"

"Something like that."

"I worry about you, Teresa. You work too hard."

"I could say the same thing about you."

"At least I have Mark and my babies to go home to."

"I wouldn't call Evan and Connor babies anymore."

"They may be in college but they will _always _be my babies. One day you'll know."

Evangeline beamed as she took a hold of Lisbon's arm, leading her down a small corridor on the right. When they stepped through the open archway into the main room, it was as though Lisbon had been transported into a dream winter wonderland. She wasn't sure it was possible, but Evangeline put Amy to shame. Tinsel and snowflakes hung from walls all the way to the ceiling. In one corner of the room, stood a simple tree, ready to be decorated with the many boxes of handmade ornaments. A large pile of presents overflowed from beneath the green boughs. On the other side of the room was a life-sized sleigh, painted a bright cherry red, with more presents piled in the rear.

"What do you think?"

"Evie, this place looks beautiful."

"Oh well, the elves really deserve all the credit," Evangeline replied with a wink. "Besides, I can't thank _you_ enough."

"Thank me for what?"

"The sleigh, of course."

Lisbon's brows furrowed in confusion.

"I didn't get you the sleigh."

"Oh my dear, don't be so modest."

"I'm serious, it wasn't from me."

Evangeline tutted as she wandered over to a small table and began riffling through a green folder. Lisbon followed as she looked over the woman's shoulder.

"Let's see. Ah, here we are. Invoice from the CBI," Evangeline said, handing the form over.

Frowning, Lisbon studied the sheet. Scrawled at the top was her name and on the bottom was her signature.

"Life-sized sleigh, cherry red," she read aloud in complete disbelief.

"It really is lovely."

"That can't be right," Lisbon insisted, shaking her head. "I think I would have remembered signing off on a gigantic sleigh."

"Perhaps it was the big man himself," Evangeline suggested.

"Don't be…" Lisbon immediately trailed off as it suddenly dawned on her.

"What is it?"

"Jane," she muttered aloud.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's… You know what, never mind."

"Speaking of _big men_, is there a special fella in your life now?"

"Evie…" Lisbon groaned.

"Don't deny an old gal like me a chance to live vicariously through you."

Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"You are not old."

"That I am. And quit changing the subject. You should invite him here tonight."

"You are not going to let this go, are you?"

"I am a stubborn woman. Blame it on the Christmas spirit."

"Don't you have food to check on?"

"Oh my goodness, you're right!" she exclaimed. "Can you be a dear and start setting the tables?"

"Sure."

Smiling, Evangeline ducked into the kitchen before popping her head back into the room.

"Oh and Teresa? Invite the man."

Lisbon shook her head as Evangeline disappeared once more. Draping her coat over a vacant chair, she began with the festive placemats when she heard the opening notes of _Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town_ playing from the speaker system. Lisbon hummed along and started to dance to the music while she worked. She had been so preoccupied; she didn't even notice that she had attracted an audience.

"Ahem, excuse me?"

Lisbon was so startled; she almost dropped all the plates in her hand. When she spun around, a white bearded man in velvet red pants and a white shirt was standing in the foyer.

"I'm sorry, child, I didn't mean to frighten you," he said apologetically.

"That's alright," she replied. "I hope I didn't frighten you with my dancing."

With a deep throaty laugh that rivaled any mall Santa, the man approached her.

"I have a bit of an embarrassing favor to ask you."

"What can I help you with?"

From behind his back, he produced a mangled mess of elastic straps and metal clasps.

"The funny thing is, I can commandeer eight reindeer in the middle of a snowstorm but I just can't seem to get these darn things untangled."

"Ah," said Lisbon knowingly. "These can be tricky."

"I'll say," he chuckled.

Smiling brightly, Lisbon took the red suspenders and began pulling out the knots. Once they were straightened, she carefully clipped the bands in place.

"And there you go."

"Thank you, my dear. I knew there was a reason I put you on the _Nice List_."

Lisbon was annoyed with herself when she felt her cheeks flush at his remark.

"It was nothing. You better get the rest of your outfit on."

"I've got a couple of minutes to spare. Besides, there's one last thing I wanted to ask you."

"And what's that?"

He pulled out the chair that was closest to him and sat down before patting his knee.

"I don't know," Lisbon laughed. "I think I'm a little old for that."

"Nonsense, you can never be too old for Santa."

Pursing her lips, Lisbon regarded him for a moment before giving in, taking a seat on his lap.

"You better not try anything funny, I'm a cop," she warned.

"No funny stuff, I promise. And no offense, I think Mrs. Claus is way scarier than you," he said in a hushed tone. "Don't tell her I said that."

"It'll just be between you and me."

Smiling broadly, he nodded his head.

"So, tell me, what do you want for Christmas?"

"How about getting all the serial rapists and homicidal psychopaths off the streets?"

"Spoken like a true officer of the law."

She simply shrugged her shoulders.

"You asked me what I wanted."

"Fair enough. But that request was more for mankind as a whole. What about you personally? What do _you_ want?"

"Oh I don't need anything."

"If only everyone in the world was like you."

"Then you would be out of a job."

"Well, so would you, if I got rid of all the serial rapists and homicidal psychopaths."

"If that was the reason for my unemployment, I wouldn't mind."

Santa smiled brightly at her as she involuntarily blushed yet again. She was annoyed at how comfortable she felt opening her heart to a man who conned little children.

"You're a good woman. So are you going to tell me what you want now?"

Glaring at him suspiciously, Lisbon folded her arms across her chest.

"Fine. A new car would be nice. A house, maybe with a view of the ocean."

"Why do I get the feeling these things aren't what you _really _want?"

"Okay then," she challenged. "What _do _I want?"

"My dear, it doesn't quite work that way."

Lisbon narrowed her eyes at the old man.

"You're a psychiatrist aren't you?"

"Oh, believe me, if I were a psychiatrist I wouldn't have to do this Christmas gig every year," he laughed before adding. "You really have a knack for avoiding questions."

"It comes with the job."

"There is more to life than just your job."

"I'm good at what I do and I have a great team."

"I know. You and that team of yours made a pretty big arrest this year."

"The biggest of my career," Lisbon quipped, without thinking.

She hadn't meant to blurt that out loud, even if it was the truth. She was still getting used to the fact she would forever be known as the cop that apprehended the notorious serial killer known as Red John. And though she was glad that in the aftermath of Red John's arrest, Jane had decided to stay with the CBI, Lisbon had been feeling the pressure of being under the media spotlight. She hazarded a glance at the man, who was regarding her with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"Well then," he said suddenly. "I suppose I should get ready."

"Right, of course."

Awkwardly, she rose to her feet and he followed suit. He ambled over to the doorway before turning back around.

"I hope you figure out exactly what it is you want, Teresa," he said with a departing wink. "Merry Christmas."

Lisbon could only stare at him as walked away. When he tried to turn the corner, he almost collided with someone else who was walking in at the same time. The two exchanged apologies and holiday greetings before the unexpected guest caught Lisbon's eye.

"Jane?" she exclaimed, stunned that her consultant was standing in front of her.

"Evening, Lisbon," he greeted with a grin.

"What are you doing here?"

"I…"

He was immediately cut off by Evangeline who came running out of the kitchen towards Jane.

"Patrick!"

Lisbon gawked at the sight of Evangeline kissing Jane on the cheek.

"I'm so glad you could make it," Evangeline gushed, hurriedly wiping the red lipstick stain from his face.

"So am I," Jane replied with a grin. "I hope you made an extra batch of those famous sugar cookies."

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I did. And _what_ is this?"

Evangeline took the rather expensive looking bottle of wine from Jane's grasp.

"Just a little something for the grown-ups."

When she finally regained her ability to speak, Lisbon glared at both of the people in front of her.

"You knew all along," she said, pointing an accusatory finger in Evangeline's direction.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Teresa," Evangeline said coyly.

"Don't play innocent with me."

The older woman exchanged glances with Jane before escaping back to the safety of the kitchen, giving Lisbon no time to continue her interrogation.

"Don't be upset with her," Jane insisted. "It is Christmas."

"Fine, I'll be upset with you."

"Fine."

The pout on Lisbon's face lasted less than a second.

"How do you know Evangeline?"

Jane smirked at the curiosity percolating in her eyes.

"We go way back."

"That's specific," she retorted.

"You know if you were one of Santa's reindeer you would be Snippy."

"First of all Santa and his reindeer don't exist. Second, I'm not snippy."

"Yes you are."

"Okay, then if I'm Snippy that would make you what, Annoying?"

He immediately wrinkled his nose.

"That's a terrible reindeer name."

"So what, you're a reindeer name expert now?"

"Connoisseur if you will."

"But of course. Are you a connoisseur of setting tables as well?"

"Plate, napkin, plastic fork and spoon?"

"Impressive."

"Not really. Don't need to be a connoisseur to set a table."

Smirking at the smile that had replaced her scowl, he helped her with the rest of the cutlery.

"Hey, what happened to your previous engagement you had?" Jane asked out of the blue.

"I, uh, rescheduled."

"Well, I'm glad you did."

She met his gaze as she began folding napkins. The earnestness in his eyes catches her slightly off guard.

"Me too," she replied softly.

They had finished the last table when Evangeline returned.

"Is it safe?" she asked in mock fear while she ducked behind Jane, using him as a shield.

Lisbon stifled a laugh at how ridiculous Evangeline looked just as the older woman gave Jane a small shove.

"Well, well, well would you look at that?"

Evangeline not so innocently pointed at the ceiling causing both of them to look upwards. Dangling above their heads was a festive sprig of mistletoe.

"C'mon, you two, it's tradition."

Jane smiled broadly at Lisbon while she shot him a menacing glare.

"For heaven's sake Patrick, what are you waiting for? Kiss the girl," Evangeline goaded.

"Don't you dare," warned Lisbon through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, Evie, I can't possibly kiss such a hostile woman."

"And just who exactly are you calling hostile?" Lisbon snapped.

Laughing, Jane wrapped an arm around Lisbon's waist and pressed his lips to her temple. She was stunned by the sudden gesture but had no time to react as the pitter patter of footsteps came clamoring from down the hall. The children came rushing in, their bright eyes lighting up at the sight of the room. A number of the excited tykes gravitated towards the sleigh, much to the delight of Jane, who eagerly ran over to join them.

"He looks happy," Evangeline mused out loud.

Lisbon narrowed her eyes at Evangeline but only for a moment. The sight of children chasing Jane around the sleigh made it impossible for her to be annoyed.

"How did the two of you meet?" she asked with a lazy smile across her face. "Jane was vague on the details."

"God, it was years ago, before I even got enough money for this place. I was renting out a shack of a studio just outside of the city. We had a party just like this during the holidays, only on a smaller scale. Then one year out of the blue, this handsome young man arrived at my door looking to spread some good cheer. The kids adored him."

Evangeline beamed with pride as she looked over at Jane.

"He came every year until…"

"His family," Lisbon filled in.

"It broke my heart. I didn't even know he had daughter," Evangeline paused before continuing. "Anyhow, the past is the past. And it is so good to see him happy again. Can't help but think you might have something to do with that."

"Please."

"You put that maniac behind bars."

"It was a team effort. Besides, Jane, he beat his demons on his own."

Evangeline sighed, shaking her head, "Nobody ever heals alone."

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself," Jane replied with a cautious nod. "You talked to Evie."

"I did."

Lisbon didn't elaborate on the matter.

"I took your advice," she continued brightly. "I'm going to spend Christmas with my brother and his family."

"Good, it's about time you listened to me."

"And to think I was going to invite you to come with me."

For the first time in a long time, Jane looked genuinely surprised.

"Lisbon…"

"You don't have to if you don't want to. It's just… Nobody should spend Christmas alone."

She felt her composure starting to slip as she surreptitiously looked down at her feet.

"I was under the impression you didn't like me very much," he replied offhandedly.

"I guess you've kind of grown on me. And if you share that with anyone, I will shoot you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Peering up at him, they traded smiles as she gently elbowed him in the side.

"So?"

"Lah, ti, do?"

"Lovely, Julie Andrews, but you know that's not what I meant."

"I appreciate the offer, but I have to decline."

"Oh," she replied, trying her best to hide her disappointment. "That's okay…"

"It's not that I don't want to," he explained hastily. "It's just I got a call from Danny earlier and well… like you said, nobody should spend Christmas alone."

She smiled softly.

"Say hi for me."

"I will," he paused for half a second. "I do happen to have New Year's Eve free."

"Is that so?"

"It is. And seeing as nobody should spend New Year's Eve alone either, I can't think of anyone I would rather be with. That is if you don't have any prior engagements for that night."

"I'll have to check my schedule."

Lisbon smiled widely, trying her best to keep her cool. She could feel his blue eyes on her and picture the annoying smirk on his face. They fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, watching the kids crowd around Santa as they each took turns telling him what sorts of gifts they were expecting him to bring.

"So, what did you ask for?"

"Sorry?"

"Santa, for Christmas."

"Oh, a new house and car," she answered dismissively. "Can you believe that imposter told me that wasn't what I really wanted?"

"Well, he is right."

"You're taking his side?"

"I'm merely agreeing with his assessment. This guy is good."

"Please, he's a man in a suit."

"You're just bitter because he called you out on your bluff."

"If he was really _Santa_," she said with a look of disdain. "He could have just told me what I wanted."

"It doesn't work that way."

"Okay, that's exactly what he said. Did you hire him or something?"

"What? I did no such thing."

"Of course," she said slapping her forehead. "How could I've been so stupid? The sleigh, Santa, it was all you!"

"I will cop to the sleigh. As for Santa, I have no idea who he is."

"You swear?"

"I swear on my couch."

Lisbon frowned as she and Santa locked eyes for a brief moment. The truly jolly man winked at her before beckoning a little dark haired girl to take a seat on his lap. Her eyes widened as she turned to Jane who looked just as stunned as she was, though only briefly. His lips curved upward into a mischievous grin before he reached for her hand.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I'm giving you what you want for Christmas."

"Oh really? And tell me what exactly do I want for Christmas?"

"Well, it's obvious you want to dance."

Even though she stared at him skeptically, her arms found their way into hold. The strained melody was hard to make out against the cheerful chatter of children but it didn't take her long to recognize the familiar tune.

"But I don't love this song."

His smile widened as he pulled her in closer.

"I do."

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There's just one thing I need_  
_I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_  
_I don't need to hang my stocking_  
_There upon the fireplace_  
_Santa Claus won't make me happy_  
_With a toy on Christmas day_  
_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you_

He effortlessly twirled her about their makeshift dance floor as she threw her head back in laughter. Soon, all of the kids and volunteers had joined them, everyone singing along.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
_I don't even wish for snow_  
_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_  
_Underneath the mistletoe_  
_I won't make a list and send it_  
_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_  
_I won't even stay awake to_  
_Hear those magic reindeers click_  
_'Cause I just want you here tonight_  
_Holding on to me so tight_  
_What more can I do_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_  
_Ooh baby_

_All the lights are shining_  
_So brightly everywhere_  
_And the sound of children's_  
_Laughter fills the air_  
_And everyone is singing_  
_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_  
_Won't you please bring my baby to me_

Lisbon took a moment to look around her, reveling in the pure joy radiating from the faces of the young boys and girls dancing with them.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up at Jane before impulsively leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Jane."

He grinned broadly.

"Merry Christmas."

Forget the car and the beachside dream home, this, this moment, was everything she could ever want for Christmas.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_This is all I'm asking for_  
_I just want to see my baby_  
_Standing right outside my door_  
_Oh I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is…_  
_You_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_  
_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_  
_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_  
_All I want for Christmas…_

* * *

_**Fin for now Jello Christmas forever**_


End file.
